


Storm

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Aftermath, Arguing, M/M, Making Up, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Their fights are thunderstorms.





	Storm

“I thought things would get better between us,” Sev finally says, as they sit together in the aftermath of the storm.  It always feels like a storm between them, electricity building and building, the pressure shoving down on them until they crack and the lightning starts, shouts shaking the windows like thunder as they finally snap.  It always passes though, and they talk, and it’s all washed clean like the earth after rain.

Atin sighs.  “I did too.  I thought- I thought being out here, out of the GAR, away from  _ him _ , it would be better, we wouldn’t have to do this every fucking time.”  His shoulders are still tight, like he’s waiting for a lightning strike that isn’t coming.  Sev hates knowing that  _ he’s _ the lightning strike, with bitter words and slammed doors.  

He runs a hand through his hair, shoving it back and out of his face.  “I’m sorry-” he says, like that will fix everything, like that will make all of this go away, but Atin cuts him off.

“No- no, Manda-dammit Sev.  Don’t do this, don’t apologize just because you’re afraid-”

“I’m  _ not _ ,” Sev says, and the lie tastes like ozone.

Atin pins him with a look, understanding and hard and everything he hates about the man he loves.  “You are.  I know you are, and I know why, ‘cause I think the same thing.”

The blood from biting his cheek to stay quiet is petrichor, an earthy tang blooming on his tongue.  “Okay,” he finally says, when he gets his impulses under control, “What should I say, then?”

“Whatever comes to mind, I guess.  I don’t know how to do this.”

“I don’t either, so… I guess we have to figure it out together.”

There’s shelter in those words, tentative and unsure as they are.  They can make something of this, to weather the storms that will come again.  Maybe next time, it doesn’t have to nearly drown them both.


End file.
